1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an athletic training device and, more particularly, the invention relates to an athletic training device having a layer of silicone injected between an outer cover and an inner air bladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soccer is unique in a number of respects, the most notable of which is that when the ball is in play, no one but the goalie can touch it with his or her hands. But it differs also in that regardless of their position, all 22 players on the field must develop, and use, a wide variety of individual skills. Every player must develop the ability to run fast and for a long time; to stop, start, and change direction in an instant; to anticipate the flight and movement of the ball; and, in general, to move fast and react quickly. Anything that helps to develop, refine, teach, and hone these skills and abilities will produce a better player whether that player is a middle-school student, a boy or girl, a young man in a recreational league, or a pro.